Businesses must process large amounts of data to make decisions and be successful. The data is often provided in formats such as reports. To build a meaningful report, businesses are relying on multi-tenanted SAAS analytic companies. Building and providing meaningful analytics typically requires a large amount of resources and has a high cost.
Building the reports typically requires acquiring data, transforming the data to a meaningful format, and performing analytics of the meaningful data to generate the report. Data storage, transformation and manipulation require data schemas to store the data, transform the data and process the data. These tasks are typically performed manually by administrators. Currently, there is no cloud-based solution that connects data sources and continually feeds a data receiver with data other than raw data.